


Charms of Nature

by EternallyEcho



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Animals, Easygoing, Eavesdropping, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Nature, Ninja, Relationship(s), Rivers, Strangers to Lovers, Support Chain, Trees, gentle giant, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: In quiet periods between the war for their homelands, a knight comes to know a ninja, as they explore themselves out in the wilderness.





	1. Forest Encounter (C-Support)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in the forest, a knight tries bonding with nature, but soon has his time interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few years too late, whoops. The time for Fates is pretty much over. Ah well!
> 
> I was looking to exercise a little on writing characters that I liked, and I recalled Benny and Kaze. And then I realized that the two never had any kind of support chain, in spite of them having pretty compatible personalities. (Then again, it's Fire Emblem, so we'll never get all of the potential supports from it.)
> 
> So, I decided to write up one for the two of them, because why not?
> 
> It's probably going to involve Kaze being a bit out of character to shift events into motion, and probably make Benny use more words and sound more intelligent than he should be. And a few extra words beyond dialogue blocks for the support, since it is a story too.
> 
> If you can let those go, or just really want to see the two interact, then you'll probably enjoy this!

Out in the forest near the camp of a royal army, a blonde knight in black armor patted a deer, as birds chirped and hopped across his pauldrons. He smiled as a squirrel ambled closer to his legs, as the critter’s tail twitched.

“Hello there, little friend.” The knight grinned. “It’s nice to meet you. …Hm?”

A twig snapped not far from them, and the animals raced off quickly. Sighing, the large soldier stood up, flexing his wrist beneath his gauntlets.

“It’s always something, I suppose.” He raised an eyebrow as he glanced to his spear near a stone. “This is the third time this week, though.”

He gazed between trees that surrounded the forest’s clearing. Clearing his throat, he cupped his wrist in his hand.

“Hey, uh, if anyone is there…you can come out now.”

A moment passed as a breeze blew past, but nothing stirred from the trees. He narrowed his eyes, frowning at the forest beyond him.

“I see. You don’t have to come out, I suppose.” He nodded and turned away. “But I guess I need to get going all the same.”

Another snap came from the trees, and the knight twisted around. A green figure dropped from the branches, landing just within the clearing. Benny stumbled back, nearly tripping over a stone.

“Hey, what the—?!”

“My apologizes, Benny.” The ninja stood up, adjusting his purple scarf as he brushed back loose strands of his green hair. “I did not mean to intrude.”

“Wait, you’re…Kaze?” Benny scratched over his head. “You’re the ninja from Hoshido, right?”

“Yes, and you’re the knight from Nohr.”

“That’s right.”

They paused for a moment, standing in silence as they gazed to one another across the opening. Benny coughed as Kaze shook his head.

“Well, I ought to let you get back to your resting.” Kaze turned away.

“Hold on a second!” Benny blinked and glanced away as Kaze returned his attention to him. “Uh…why…what were you doing out here?”

“I…It’s rather embarrassing, honestly.”

“Oh.” Benny shifted his gaze to Kaze, but glanced away again. “Well, if you ever want to tell me, feel free.” Benny shrugged. “I don’t think of myself as too judgmental.”

“Until today, I didn’t think of myself as such either.” Kaze frowned and folded his arms over his chest. “Though, now I’m quite guilty of that.”

“How do you mean?” Benny stood upright, as Kaze took a step back. “The others seem to think of you as one of the nicest soldiers in our army.”

“Ah, that is kind of them.” Kaze lowered his head. “Still, I came out here to find you, so…”

“Me?” Benny tilted his head. “Why would you want to do that?” His shoulders slumped as he gazed to the ground. “Didn’t you hear the stories that everyone tells about me, and how terrifying I am?”

“Well, yes.” Kaze took his scarf and tugged it around his shoulder. “I suppose I was looking to understand you better, if I can put it politely, but…”

“But?”

“Part of me was also curious about the rumors about you.” Kaze picked his head up to look at Benny. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine.” Benny shrugged. “You’re not the first, and you won’t be the last.”

“Perhaps not, but I feel horrid about my actions.”

“That’s ok. Popping out of the tree like that did surprise me a bit—”

“Oh, that? Sorry for that too.” Kaze brushed his hair aside again. “I actually felt worse about scaring off the animals. That seemed like a rare opportunity.”

“Rare? Not really.” Benny smiled. “I usually make friends with animals all of the time.”

“You…you do?”

“Of course.”

“Benny, I need to apologize once more.” Kaze sighed. “You’re much kinder than the stories make you out to be, and I have acted foolishly.”

“That’s ok. You were curious.”

“But my behavior was still horribly inexcusable.” Kaze turned back to the forest. “I’ll need to think of a way to make up for this.”

“Hey, Kaze, wait just a…” Benny reached out, but Kaze vanished beyond the trees once more. “…He’s gone.” With a frown, the knight sighed. “I feel like he took that harder than others have.”

Gazing quietly to the trees for another moment, Benny waited in the clearing a little longer. After some time out with the animals that returned, Benny eventually took his leave as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Benny and Kaze attained support level C.]
> 
> I figured that it would make sense to have Kaze spying on Benny to understand the rumors about him, since he'd normally be good at keeping his distance. Whoops.
> 
> But yeah, just a cute way to get the two of them started for their pairing, nothing too crazy yet. More will come in time, perhaps each weekend. Stay tuned!


	2. Riverbank Reveals (B-Support)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny finds Kaze by the river, and learns a little more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at that middle support where backstory is explored! Quick, go get "such bonds" ready for the melodrama!
> 
> Ok, it's probably not that serious. But, someone gets moody to the other guy. Yay, feels! Enjoy them!

Alongside a riverbank, Kaze studied a pair of herbs he collected, narrowing his eyes as he looked the two over. He ran his fingers against a leaf and rubbed them together, studying carefully.

“Hmm…this could be effective…”

Clanking rang out as Kaze jolted up from his spot on the ground. He twisted back to find Benny approaching.

“Who’s…oh. Benny.” Kaze frowned. “My apologies.”

“Um, I think I should be telling you that.” Benny folded his arms. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He smirked a bit. “Though, I guess that makes us even.”

“Heh. You have a point.” Kaze relaxed his body as he glanced back to the river. “Still, I need to find a better way to make things up to you.”

“About that.” Benny stiffened as Kaze turned back to him. “Um. Earlier, you seemed really upset about—”

“Spying on you.”

“Well, yes.” He paused for a moment and then shrugged. “But, I don’t think you need to feel so bad about it.”

“Of all people to judge someone over the words of others, I have least reason to do so.” Kaze lowered his head, as strands of hair fell in front of his eyes. “It was cruel.”

“You were just curious.” Scratching his head, Benny tilted it, studying Kaze. “Anyone can be.” He winced a bit as he deflated. “I’m…not very good with words. So, it’s a bit intimidating, just looking at me.”

“Even still, I should have looked into things further.” Kaze tightened his fists, pivoting away from Benny. “It’s my fault that I didn’t properly…”

“…This isn’t about what happened with me, is it?”

“Hm?”

“When you look at me, you seem a little…more upset than usual.” Clenching his teeth for a moment, Benny closed his eyes, and shifted his attention away from Kaze as he opened them. “I…remind you of something else.”

“It’s…”

They waited a moment in silence, as Kaze brushed his hair aside. He folded his arms and glanced at the river, as Benny watched him carefully.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Benny nodded. “But you should tell someone.”

“…It’s difficult for me to put it into words, to be honest.”

“I see.” He tugged on his gauntlet. “…I’m usually pretty bad with talking too.”

“Yet you’ve done marvelously with me. Perhaps that’s just my luck.” Kaze lifted the herb in his hand and gazed it over, having squeezed and crushed it. “I’ll need to go collect more herbs.”

“If you’d like, I could help you.”

“Thank you, Benny. I would appreciate that.” Kaze forced a smile, but closed his eyes and frowned once more.

“…Sorry.”

“Huh?” Kaze opened his eyes and stared at the knight.

“What I remind you of…it’s pretty bad.” Benny lowered his arms. “So, I’m sorry.”

“Please, don’t be.” Kaze sighed. “It’s not at all your fault. In fact, the blame rests entirely with me.”

“How so?”

“When I was younger, I traveled with King Sumeragi and his entourage in Cheve.” Kaze held himself tightly together. “I spotted Nohrian forces, ones that wore similar armor to you, but though I found them suspicious, I didn’t report them.” He closed his eyes and winced. “Later, those same Nohrians would be the ones that killed Sumeragi and stole Corrin away from Hoshido.”

Frowning, Benny dropped his arms as Kaze turned back to the river, watching the water run gently on.

“It’s my fault that Corrin suffered, and I have yet to atone for this.” The ninja traced the blade on his vambrace.

“…Sorry.” Benny flinched as Kaze spun around to him. “I didn’t…mean to bring that all up.”

“Again, this isn’t your fault at all, Benny.” Kaze forced a smile to him. “Before, I was looking to learn more about you, because I was haunted by such reminders.” He relaxed as his smile remained. “But, seeing you with the animals in the forest, and getting to know you a little, I realized that you’re entirely different from the other Nohrians.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely.” Kaze lowered his arms. “In fact, I felt so terrible because I had failed you like I’ve done before.”

“But…you were really young, those years ago.” The knight shifted his weight around as he studied Kaze. “Blaming yourself for that mistake isn’t fair.”

“…Perhaps not, but…” Kaze hung his head. “I cannot simply let it go.”

“That takes time.” Benny paused and scratched his arm. “Still, you should.”

“Yes, I will try.” Gazing up to the tall knight, Kaze smiled. “Thank you, Benny.”

“Of course.” Benny smiled back to Kaze.

For a moment, the two were quiet, and glanced back at the river, watching the water flow past a few stones and travel on its way. Kaze returned his attention to Benny and nodded.

“Benny, do you ever feel the desire to get closer with others, at least in our army?”

“Hm.” Benny thought for a moment and studied the river before turning to Kaze. “Maybe not all at once. But, it might be nice if people were a little less afraid of me.” He hesitated a moment and winced. “Or maybe a lot less afraid.”

“Right, I understand.” The ninja adjusted his scarf back around his neck. “Know that at least one person enjoys your company.”

“Who?”

“Me.”

“Oh!” Benny blinked and rubbed behind his head. “Um. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kaze smiled again. “Well, we should get going. I don’t want to keep you out too late fetching herbs.”

“That’s ok,” eased Benny as he smirked back. “I don’t mind.”

“Very kind of you.” Kaze spun away from the river. “All the same, let’s get going.”

He strode from the riverbank, with Benny trying to keep up behind him. Kaze chuckled a little to himself as he guided the knight onward for the herb hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kaze and Benny attained support level B.]
> 
> Of course Kaze's the moody one with the tragic backstory. That's his whole thing when he's not being the pretty and nice guy. Luckily, Benny's here to offer some help!
> 
> Since I knew some of the issues that Kaze faces with his past are left to be resolved by his support chain with Corrin, I figured I would leave the complete resolution hanging, so that it could still feel like Corrin would have the chance to address it later on. And/Or, Kaze gained a second person to talk to beyond just Corrin regarding his past.
> 
> (Thankfully, this would be during the Conquest/Revelations run, so Benny doesn't have to have heart failure becoming friends with Kaze before...ah, you know that spoiler, right?)
> 
> Anywho, Benny does his best, helping Kaze sort out his emotions a bit, and Kaze ponders on ways to help return the favor. Wonder what that'll do for them? Stay tuned!


	3. Forest Conversing (A-Support)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting some time aside, Kaze and Benny are able to bond as they travel along the forest. Perhaps they'll discover more than they realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to that warmer feeling and the part where the pair actually becomes friends, yay!
> 
> Hopefully this comes out nice enough. If you enjoy, let me know!

On their way through a forest path, Benny and Kaze ambled together across the path, glancing at the scenery every so often. Kaze lifted an amulet attached to a necklace, and smiled as he admired it.

“Your charms are very finely crafted, Benny,” complimented Kaze. “They’re sturdy yet have intricate designs too.”

“Oh, thanks.” Benny smirked. “I spent a little extra time making that one for you.” He lowered his eyes a bit. “It’s supposed to give a boost for protecting others. I don’t know how well it’ll actually work, but it usually gives me confidence, so…”

“Surely it will help me just the same, and I do appreciate it.” He sighed as he let the amulet rest against his chest. “I only wish I had something new to give you too.”

“Didn’t you?”

“Hm?”

“Um…a few people around camp are talking to me more,” clarified Benny. “They’re actually coming up to me not long after you, just to chat for a bit.” He smiled a bit. “A couple of them even requested charms, only a day after I showed mine to you.”

“Purely coincidental.”

“Doesn’t seem that way.”

“It’s entirely possible that you’re more approachable than others realized,” contested Kaze.

“Then you helped them figure it out by being around me,” countered Benny with a smile. “In the end, I’d like to thank you.” He paused and nodded. “So, thank you.”

“Heh. You’re welcome, Benny.”

“It makes sense that you could help.” Benny smirked. “After all, you get all those women to give you attention at every turn.”

“Please don’t remind me,” pleaded Kaze. “No matter what I seem to do or where I go, they always come to give me gifts.” He sighed and folded his arms. “I wish I could get them to stop.”

“Maybe you’re too polite and nice to them,” teased Benny. “You should just get used to getting presents from them, since I don’t think you’ll change that.”

“True, you have a valid point.” Kaze raised an eyebrow. “Then again, you’ve given me a gift, with this charm.” With a chuckle, he lifted his charm back up. “So, what’s your excuse then, Benny?”

“That’s different!” Benny blushed a bit as he glanced away from Kaze. “I wanted you to have that because…you’ve been a great friend to me.”

“Ha, that’s mutual, Benny. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome…”

The pair wandered into a forest clearing together, and Benny made his way for the middle of the opening. Kaze hesitated, but followed just as Benny checked back for him.

Making their way to the center, they sat upon a log and a stone, and faced one another while keeping the rest of their movements limited.

“Are you certain that any of them will come here?” Kaze brushed his hair back. “I feel as though our conversations will spook approaching animals.”

“So long as we’re not too loud, I’m sure they’ll try coming over,” reassured Benny. “So, let’s just take it easy.”

“All right.”

“Look, see?” Benny lifted his chin up as a blue bird fluttered by. “That bird already feels comfortable enough to fly closer to us.”

“Hmm…”

“Trust me, it’ll work. I grew up in a farming village after all.” Benny waited for a moment, drumming the stone below him. “…So, um…”

“Aside from a more general warmness from our army, I was curious about others that you get along with.” Picking at the log, Kaze gazed up to Benny. “I’ve noticed that Charlotte seems a bit more at ease around you.”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Benny shrugged. “We’ve worked together before, so, that must be why.”

“Yes, that makes sense.” Kaze sighed. “I used to work closely with someone too.”

“Was it your…twin brother?”

“Very good, you remembered.” As Benny relaxed, Kaze smiled. “His name is Saizo. He’s a little bit…rougher around the edges.”

“I see.” Nodding and folding his arms, Benny gazed at Kaze. “I know some folks like that too.”

“Yes, I suppose there are a few, hm, prickly people out there.”

“Heh.”

“Oh, look, a squirrel is coming over,” noticed Kaze. He watched as the little critter bounced around, quickly scampering to collect nuts on the ground. “And there’s a rabbit, too!” As the ninja pointed out, a rabbit hopped out, sniffing at a berry on the ground. “This is actually quite enjoyable; I haven’t sat around long enough to have so many animals approach at once.”

“Here comes a deer too.”

“Really?” Covering his mouth, Kaze watched as a doe emerged from behind a bush. “This is amazing!”

“Yeah, I love spending time just watching animals approach.” Benny leaned down as another squirrel hurried over. “Hey there, little fellow. Would you like a treat?” He glanced over to his friend. “Kaze, hold out your hand and feed him these berries.”

“Me? Now? Ah, you’ve already…ok.” Kaze reached out as the timid critter snatched a berry from his hand. “Oh wow, he took it right out!”

“Hey, you could be a little more polite,” chastised Benny. “Kaze’s new here.”

“That’s quite all right.” Kaze laughed. “I’m just happy one came over at all!”

“Here, I’ll grab something that the deer will like.”

“Don’t worry about it. Honestly, I’m actually enjoying this much, just observing them.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“Yes. And Benny, I wanted to thank you once again.” Kaze beamed to his companion. “You’ve not only helped me befriend the animals out here, but also helped me find an inner peace within myself that I didn’t think I could ever attain.” He rested his hand against Benny’s shoulder. “I’m very grateful for that, truly.”

“Oh, uh…you’re welcome Kaze. And I’m glad that you’ve become my friend too.” Benny blinked and rubbed behind his neck. “Sorry, I don’t really know what else to add.”

“I thought that was fine.”

“That’s what I like about you, Kaze,” realized Benny. “You’re so easygoing when you relax. It makes being around you easier than being with anyone else.”

“Well, you found a little more to mention after all,” joked Kaze. “But, I appreciate that as well, Benny.”

“Of course. And I’m happy that the animals are opening up to you too.” Benny grinned. “Next time, I’ll introduce you to some bear friends of mine.”

“That sounds quite delightful, Ben…” Kaze’s eyes widened as he turned to Benny. “I’m sorry, you mean an actual ‘bear?’”

Benny nodded as Kaze’s mouth parted, and he gawked at the knight. Though Benny attempted to explain, within a few minutes, he ended up laughing over it with Kaze instead. They enjoyed chattering as the day went along, with animals emerging and exiting, drawn to the cheerful pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Benny and Kaze attained support level A.]
> 
> More showcasing a natural bond between Kaze and Benny, since they would both help one another out over several things: Benny makes Kaze a charm that helps with what he described from last time. Kaze follows through on his suggestion to help Benny attract new friends. Benny helps give Kaze new friends!
> 
> Also, I don't think supports have callbacks to other characters, so I wanted to have two close companions mentioned by the characters here. Kaze never mentioning Saizo to anyone wouldn't make sense, even if it was the Conquest route; that's his brother. Likewise, even if Charlotte has a strong act, she must have visual cues that skill observers notice she lets her guard down with Benny close.
> 
> So, Benny's thoughtful enough to recall Kaze mentioning his brother, and Kaze notices that Benny does have at least one human friend (besides himself). And, of course, Benny helps Kaze get closer with animals, because that's Benny's whole thing!
> 
> Hopefully this makes a nice closer, if you just wanted to keep things platonic. If you want to see it go one extra step over that line, well, stay tuned!


	4. Lake Confession (S-Support)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day slips into the night, the soldier mulls over his choices by a lake. He's not alone for long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you came this far, that means you want the romance to ensue. On that, I can deliver!
> 
> It's nothing too fancy, but wraps up the full chain for these two. And gives them a cute ending that they would never have been given in the games.
> 
> Let's just get into it, then. Enjoy!

Standing on a hill overlooking a lake, Benny wistfully sighed, staring down at herbs in his hands. He stuffed them inside a small pouch, still gazing out and focusing on the water. The sunset reflected against the lake’s surface, with a soft glow just enough for a little more daylight before the moon took the evening over.

“Maybe I should just toss it in there…hm…”

Though he tied the pouch up, he slowed his movements, and stopped entirely after stowing it away. Benny glanced behind his shoulder and stared at a group of trees.

“…You can come out now, Kaze.”

Stepping out from behind a tree, Kaze brushed back his hair and tossed his scarf past his neck. He ambled over to Benny, gazing up at him.

“How did you know?”

“The way your feet sound is different from an animal’s movements,” assessed Benny. “You’re careful, but still make a bit more noise.”

“That doesn’t make for a very good ninja,” murmured Kaze.

“Actually, it’s taken me a long time to pick up on it,” admitted Benny. “If we hadn’t spent so much time together, I probably would never have learned.”

“And that brings up why I’m here.”

“Huh?”

“Benny, have you been avoiding me lately?” Kaze folded his arms and frowned. “It’s been a week since we’ve last talked or done anything together.” He lowered his head and stared at the ground. “These past few months, I thought we had gotten very close…”

“We did!” Benny winced. “Just seeing you makes me happy all the time!”

“Sounds flattering, but I’m afraid of the sincerity,” debated Kaze. “Or, rather, lack thereof.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lately, you’ve seen just a glimpse of me, and that’s enough to have you start running away,” accused Kaze. “Not too gracefully, I might add.”

“Gah, I knew I wasn’t that subtle, but hearing you point it out…”

“So you admit to it?”

“No! …Well…” Benny sighed. “Ok, I guess I have been…”

“Why?”

“I just…don’t know how to put the words together…” He sighed and gazed back to the lake. “Can we…move closer over there? Please?”

“Of course.”

The knight and the ninja wandered down the hill, approaching the lake as the sun continued to fade from the sky. The stars began to take over the darkening skyline, emerging as clouds drifted from in front of them.

Both waited for a moment, as Kaze leaned against a tree, while Benny sat over a rock. He glanced up at the ninja, who quietly stared out to the water.

“Um.”

“Have I done something wrong?” Kaze lowered his head as Benny jerked back. “After we visited the bears two weeks ago, did I do anything to offend you?”

“What?! No, not at all!”

“Perhaps I’ve failed you like I had before,” determined Kaze. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. “I suppose it was only a matter of time—”

“Please, Kaze!” Benny jumped up and started forward, fumbling back as Kaze twisted back to him. “None of it, nothing’s your fault! I…I just…” He heaved and his arms dangled out. “…Ugh…”

“It’s all right, Benny,” insisted Kaze. “You can tell me if I’ve done something wrong.”

“But you haven’t!” Collecting himself and straightening up, Benny stepped closer to Kaze. “All this time with you, it’s been great. I love helping you collect herbs and teaching you about my animal friends…”

“Heh.” Kaze paused and chuckled again, shaking his head. “I’ve enjoyed it a lot myself, Benny.” He smiled as he gazed at the knight’s pale eyes. “So much so that I’m actually driving myself insane over you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that I want to be with you whenever we’re both available,” divulged Kaze. “Even if it’s just for a little while, I just feel more at peace when I’m with you than when I’m with anyone else, or even alone.”

“Kaze…”

“Is that it?” Kaze tilted his head and tucked back a loose strand of his hair. “Did I overcrowd you?”

“Not at all.” Benny smiled as he adjusted his gauntlet. “You’re usually the one that helps me get away from crowds.”

“Ha, I think you have that backwards.” Kaze smirked. “After all, I’ve lost count of the times you managed to pull me away or scare off people that surround me all too often.”

“Usually, the scaring is an accident,” admitted Benny, wincing a bit.

“That part is distressing,” related Kaze. He sighed and chuckled again. “But it certainly helps me out, so I do thank you for that.”

“Uh, you’re welcome.” Glancing back to the lake, Benny turned to survey it. “You help me out too, you know. Getting away from others, getting me to talk more than usual, calming me down when I’m too worked up…just being around for me…”

“It’s just what friends do.”

“Um.”

“Hm?”

“Just that…it’s what I wanted to talk with you about, but I…don’t know how…”

“Would it help if we gathered some animal friends of yours?”

“No, I’ve already talked to a good number of them.” Squeezing his eyes shut, Benny exhaled as his shoulders slumped. “Several times.”

“Ah.”

“Sorry…I think…” Benny shook his head as he lowered it. “I think I’m the one failing you now.”

“What?” Kaze’s eyes widened as he pushed from the tree. “How?”

“If I were any good for you, I wouldn’t have made you feel so terrible,” realized Benny. “But all I’ve done is taken up your time, given you bad reminders of the past, and now this…”

“Stop, Benny, that’s not right at all.”

“Maybe Nohrians like me only cause—”

“Don’t.” Kaze closed the distance to Benny and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Benny, you’ve helped me open up more to my comrades from Nohr, and I’m hoping that I can do the same for Hoshidans.” Kaze let his arm slowly slide down Benny’s arm. “Even if we’re from different nations, we can all learn to harmonize with one another and nature. We’re all living on this earth together, and we should be able to share in that.”

“…Did you really get all of that from spending time with me?”

“Absolutely.” He beamed up to Benny, gazing at him under the darkening sky. “I don’t believe anyone has been quite as inspiring of a teacher as you have.”

“Teaching? Me?” Benny rubbed behind his neck. “I…I think you’ve got that wrong…”

“Haven’t you helped me communicate better with animals?”

“That’s different.”

“Not really.” As his hand reached Benny’s, Kaze let it slip away and took a step back. “Without you, I wouldn’t have been able to get closer to them.”

“You might have managed some day.”

“But you ensured that I ever could.” He smiled as Benny gazed into his darker eyes. “That alone was incredible. And spending all of my time with you, I never considered that a waste.” Kaze touched at the charm around his neck, and clutched it close to his chest. “On the contrary, I’ve been thrilled spending time with you.”

“Do you really mean it?”

“Yes! I look forward to our time together, and I…” Kaze blushed and tugged his scarf closer to his face. “I really love being around you, Benny…”

“Huh?”

“Ah…I…” Kaze chuckled, and glanced at the lake. “I think I’m struggling with words now.” He inhaled and held a breath for a moment, but then slowly released it. “Benny, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“Wait, what?!” Kaze flinched at Benny’s outburst. “Really?!”

“I…yes, I have. It’s true.” He lowered his head as his hair drooped past his face. “Sorry, maybe I’ve chosen the wrong time to tell you…”

“No! Now’s perfect!”

“Hm?”

“Kaze, I…I’ve wanted to tell you…” Benny patted at his side, and flailed as he searched around his armor and bags. “Uh, hold on. I collected herbs for you today, but I also…wait, I have it…”

“Benny, are you all right?”

“Here it is!” Benny tugged out a box and took a ring from within it. “This is what I wanted to give you after the herbs, but I…I wasn’t sure if…if I should…”

“…Wait a moment.” Kaze blinked and shook his head. “Benny, is that a ring for…?”

“It’s for you.” Benny smiled as his face flushed over. “I…I was scared to ask you, but I wanted…I wanted to ask you if, maybe now or later, but…” He swallowed hard as he got down on one knee.

“Benny, it’s ok, don’t push yourself—”

“Kaze, I wanted to ask you to marry me!” Benny winced. “Um…that is…if you want to…” He frowned. “Because…I love you too…”

“Then I guess we’ll be getting married.”

“Huh?! Really?” Benny grinned as he flew back up. “You really want to? Is it too fast?”

“Heh, maybe, but…I don’t think I could resist waiting much longer,” confessed Kaze. “No one makes me feel as you do, and I must admit…I cherish those feelings.”

“It’s…it’s the same for me, Kaze…”

“That’s all we need to know.”

They smiled to one another as Benny helped Kaze try the ring on. Slowly, the two wrapped themselves together, shared a peck, then another, and deeply kissed each other. Breaking apart after a moment, they spread apart for a moment, breathing and laughing together.

Guiding Kaze closer to the lake, Benny gently pulled him down onto the grass. They sat close together as they gazed out to the water, admiring the stars that glimmered on the lake’s surface. Spotting two stags along the other side, Benny and Kaze silently watched the pair drink, and stayed together long after they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kaze and Benny attained support level S.]
> 
> They got married! Then they lived happily...oh, well, it depends on if they finished the war yet. But otherwise, they're pretty happy with living together regardless!
> 
> And that about wraps it up. I don't think there's much more to add in here, but I do hope that it comes to a satisfying and logical conclusion.
> 
> It was fun making a support for these two! I don't think anyone would go for it compared to, well, literally every other pairing out there, but that makes it sweet in its own right!
> 
> Thank you for reading the friendship and romance of Benny and Kaze! I hope you've enjoyed it all.


End file.
